There is a system that executes a predetermined process using a plurality of computers. Settings may be changed in the computers that form the system. For example, if a new application is installed in any of the computers, or if an installed application is upgraded to a new version, or the like, a setting of the computer may be changed.
For example, if a setting of one application is changed, a setting of another application, operating system (OS), or the like may be changed. Alternatively, a setting of a computer other than the computer in which the application is installed may be changed as well as the setting of the computer in which the application is installed.
As a related-art technique, a technique for calculating a duplicated time period in which files are used, substituting a parameter related to the duplicated time period into a predetermined equation, and calculating relevance has been disclosed. A technique for registering related documents, displaying document names related to a certain document edited upon the edition of the certain document, and prompting modification has been also disclosed. As related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-003553 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-67090 have been disclosed.
When a setting of a computer is changed, another setting of a part may be supposed to be changed. In this case, if the part of which the setting is supposed to be changed, the part is verified. For example, an administrator or the like verifies the change in the setting based on a procedure document for the change in the setting. However, the accuracy of the verification may vary depending on skills of the administrator who performs the verification. If the number of parts to be verified is large, it is difficult to verify changes in settings.